Silencio
by Sineadhdz
Summary: UA. One-shot. Caminas sin rumbo aparente, cavilando, enajenado de tu entorno. Sabes que es inútil hacer esto noche tras noche, así como también sabes que nada lo traerá de regreso...pero hasta la persona más racional y fría pierde la cordura cuando se trata de amor.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Yu-Gi-Oh! ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

**Silencio**

Desgarrador y vacío, insípido y volátil. Es increíble como algo que añorabas hace tan sólo unos meses, ahora te resulta insoportable. Un eco retumba en tu cabeza, es un nombre que ha quedado sellado en tu memoria…Yami.

Es difícil para ti admitirlo, pero lo extrañas. Ahora incluso te es inconcebible mantener un duelo de monstruos con alguien, porque lo recuerdos de él llegan irremediablemente hasta tu mente. Ya no eres el mismo empresario arrogante que creía que el mundo estaba a sus pies, ya ni siquiera disfrutas humillando a otros.

Él cambió todo tu mundo.

¿Quien se imaginaría que el multimillonario Seto Kaiba vagaría en las calles de Dominó por las madrugadas? Seguramente nadie y, sin embargo, es lo que estás haciendo en éstos momentos. Caminas sin rumbo aparente, cavilando, enajenado de tu entorno. Sabes que es inútil hacer esto noche tras noche, así como también sabes que nada lo traerá de regreso...pero hasta la persona más racional y fría pierde la cordura cuando se trata de amor.

¿Amor? No, más bien obsesión. Te hiciste adicto a esos desafiantes ojos rubí, a esas palabras dichas sin miedo o respeto, a esos estúpidos sermones que sólo de él aceptabas, a esa sonrisa de medio lado y a esas exageradas posturas que hacía cuando sabía que tenía en sus manos la carta para la victoria.

Tus pasos se detienen, miras a tu alrededor. Estás en el centro de la Plaza Dominó. Sonríes con desanimo, siempre llegas aquí. Sacas tu baraja de uno de los bolsillos de tu gabardina, la observas detenidamente, sacando de entre ella una carta. No es un naipe cualquiera, sino la fotografía de quien proferías odiar.

Suspiras pesadamente al ver la tarjeta, la pose tan altiva que tiene Yami en ella te hace rememorar los duelos que tuviste con él, así como la vez en que te besó…

* * *

_Era media noche, todos dormían en sus respectivos camarotes, preparándose para la inminente partida del faraón. Todos menos tú. Habías salido a tomar aire fresco, no soportando la asfixia que tus pensamientos te provocaban. _

_Llegaste hasta la cubierta del barco, tomaste asiento sobre ella y observaste el cielo. Todo era tan sereno, sólo deseabas que tu interior estuviera igual. El agua golpeaba levemente contra el casco de la nave, ocasionando en ti una agitación desconocida. La brisa chocaba contra tu rostro y despeinaba tu cabello, lo acomodaste con enfado, odiabas ese tipo de inconvenientes mientras reflexionabas._

_Una pequeña risa te hizo voltear a tu derecha, ahí estaba él, sentado junto a ti y viéndote con diversión. Su hermosa mirada carmesí te atrapó, envolviéndote así en un halo de ensoñación. No percibiste el momento en que se acercó tanto a ti. Tu mente se paralizó al sentir el dorso de su mano acariciar tu mejilla, lo que no te permitió intervenir cuando sus labios tomaron posesión de los tuyos._

_Tus párpados se cerraron involuntariamente ante el contacto. Te quedaste quieto, debatiéndote internamente el responder o no. Después de unos segundos se separó de ti, al no recibir más que frialdad. Te dio una última mirada llena de decepción antes de levantarse y marcharse sin decir una sola palabra._

* * *

Guardas nuevamente la imagen en tu deck, temiendo que el fuerte viento que se sobrevino la arrebate de tu lado. Tocas con la yema de los dedos tus labios, buscando revivir el toque de meses atrás.

— ¿Lo extrañas?—escuchas a tus espaldas. No contestas, no tienes porqué darle explicaciones a ese detestable ser; después de todo, él fue el culpable de que Yami se fuera. Vaya, ahora incriminas al dueño del cuerpo, ¿acaso podrías ser más patético? No, definitivamente no.

— ¿Qué quieres, Yugi?—preguntas finalmente, queriendo zanjar este asunto de una vez por todas. No volteas a verlo, la _plática_ no durará mucho.

—Hablar—dice inmediatamente, sabe que una oportunidad como ésta es única, jamás volverás a cruzar palabra con él—…de Yami. ¿Sabes?, él te amaba.

Por tu pecho se extiende un calor que creías perdido, el gélido ambiente no opaca tu momentánea felicidad. Es extraño que alguien te hable de amor cuando nunca lo has experimentado, pero sin duda es reconfortante.

—Imposible—respondes con falsa indiferencia y emprendes el camino de regreso a tu mansión, dejando al menor con una sonrisa amarga ante tu necedad.

El silencio se ha apoderado nuevamente de ti. No obstante, ahora es otro susurro el que acomete contra tu lucidez…

_Te amo, Seto._


End file.
